


Like A Lovesick Puppy

by trulywicked



Series: TW's Great Big Storybook [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: James wonders why it's so hard for him to control Moony during the full when Padfoot hardly has to whine. Peter brings the clue bat.





	Like A Lovesick Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acherona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/gifts).



> Tis Harry Potter Day of my [writing week](http://trulywicked.tumblr.com/post/170046067531/fandoms-i-will-be-playing-in-over-the-next-week)  
> Ash was kind enough to prompt me on this one.

It started just with noticing that instead of having to push and shove to get Moony distracted from hunting human prey, all Padfoot had to do was yip and give a play bow. He never had to use physical force to get the werewolf’s attention off the people in Hogsmeade. Prongs was a little insulted by that to be honest. He always had to put all his weight and strength into corralling Moony but one little yip and a playful wiggle and Moony would follow Padfoot anywhere. 

 

At first he’d thought it was just a canine thing. That maybe it was something that would happen with any other dog or wolf. Then someone’s dog had gotten loose and Moony had nearly ripped it to shreds before they’d gotten him away. It was clearly not a canine thing.

 

Prongs tried to gently nudge Moony away from the path out of the forest and was met with stubborn refusal. Wormtail squeaked and eeked and nipped at Moony’s paws and was stepped over and ignored. But let Padfoot whine just the slightest bit and Moony was right there. It was maddening and confusing.

 

James poked at his breakfast, thinking about Moony’s behavior last night, and only looked up when Peter dropped down beside him.

 

“Pads sitting with Remus in the hospital wing?” Peter started piling his plate with food.

 

“Yeah. Say Pete, d’you ever think that Moony maybe plays favorites?”

 

“ _ Yes _ . Bloody hell I’m glad it’s not just me who sees it. He only really listens to Padfoot, you and me have to fight to get him to do anything he wasn’t already planning to. But Pads? A yip or a whine and Moony’s trailing after him.”

 

“I know! I’ve never seen anything like it before in my life!”

 

“I have. It’s kinda funny. When Pads calls Moony’s just like you when Evans is aro-” Peter’s eyes widened and he met James’ own startled gaze. 

 

“ _ No. _ ” It was said by both of them at the same time, a kind of stunned wonder.

 

“There’s no way.” Peter shook his head.

 

“Not possible.” James nodded. Then he pursed his lips and really thought about it. “Merlin’s knickers Moony’s in love with Padfoot.”

 

“That means Remus is arse over tits for Sirius.” Peter scrubbed a hand over his hair. “Why hasn’t he made a move? Siri’s is so stupid in love with Rem that everyone in the entire  _ school _ knows it.”

 

“Except Remus. He’s the king of excuses and willful blindness, Wormy.” James draped an arm over Peter’s shoulders. “Peter, it is our solemn duty as their friends to yank their heads out of their asses.”

 

Peter nodded. “It’s only right. Can’t have our best mates pining away to nothing.”

 

James’ grin was a little scary. “Time to make a plan.”

 

Meanwhile, in the hospital wing, Sirius and Remus sat and ate the breakfast a house elf had delivered to them completely unaware of the hell their fellow Marauders were going to unleash upon them.


End file.
